The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to continue its worker health and safety training program to train workers, specifically fire fighters, in specialty courses, primarily to the hazardous materials technician and confined space rescue levels through direct delivery programs. The major objective of this training is to prevent work related harm by assisting in the training and education of workers on or around the DOE nuclear weapons complex. There are literally thousands of sites that pose severe health and safety concerns to workers and the surrounding communities. IAFF training has proven to transmit skills and knowledge to workers in how best to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials encountered during hazardous waste operations, specifically chemical and radiation emergency response. Through this continued cooperative agreement, the IAFF will: 1) Identify and target workers and first responders with likelihood of responding to assist in emergencies at DOE facilities within 150 mile radius resulting in appropriately trained responders who may be dispatched to a specific DOE facility either via site mutual aid agreements; 2) Enhance the capabilities of workers on or around DOE sites through the delivery of existing curricula related to worker safety and health training programs enhanced by new training methodologies that are site-specific and trade-specific resulting in workers with advanced skills, new training methodologies, innovative techniques and lessons learned; 3) Maintain, update and/or create training curricula consistent with the threats posed to workers and first responders at or around DOE facilities and ensure curricula is reviewed and or accredited by third party agencies as available; 4) Utilize innovative program evaluation protocols to demonstrate training effectiveness and ensure the training program meets and exceeds the NIEHS Minimum Training Criteria Document resulting in workers who are capable of performing in an effective, efficient and safe manner.